User talk:Solo28
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Solo28. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roads (Talk) 02:30, April 11, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. go Go to lego roller coaster wiki and create some pages The picture you used in Animo's Mutants was uploaded by me for my serie. You didn't asked me if you could use it. This is a warning, you need permission for my using files uploaded by me, and I dont care if it is a picture from the original Ben 10 series, you know what I mean. - [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 19:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Picture You can just use it know, but next time, look who uploaded the file and ask them. Or reupload it. Dont worry about it to much, it isn't that much of a crime. Unless if you do it all the time. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 19:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello! You say you want to be my special guest,here the question: * Why you not re-writing your episode in here? * Do you have a plan for Noah 10 sequel? * Why is your series have your name on it? (Noah 10 (Solo28)) * Who is your favorite user? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 06:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Newsletter Sure. I'll hide your message, though. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Alucard Can I use Alucard for Stan 14? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 12:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE Buzzshock picture I'm sorry. Can I use it? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 15:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Alien Contest The alien contest for my series to get one more alien is still going on. Want to give me one? "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 20:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE RE Alien Contest No thank you. "My name is G.I.R and no i still don't know what the "G" means. 20:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Signature You do not need to put a link to your userpage after your signature. The signature automatically links there, and putting your signature after makes it redundant. Doing this... ~~~~Solo28 makes this... Solo28 11:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Solo28 Clickture Here's your Clickture. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. 19:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Solo28's Clickture 1.PNG Solo28's Clickture 2.PNG Categories Stop spamming categories. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 22:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) My new wikia, alienx.wikia.com Check out my new wikia, alienx.wikia.com. I'll make you a admin if you make a few edits like 5 or 10. For proof that i will do this read the new community messages. And one more request, tell your wiki friends! Thanks! TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 15:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) No Like I said before, no. And no. Weirdo Guy (talk) 00:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC) You made an entire wiki about just one of Ben's aliens? That's lame. User:AdamGregory03. Ben10toys.net Are you "Noah 10 as Goku" from Ben10toys.net? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 15:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Borrow Solo 28 can i borrow Ult. Alien X for my series? Borrow Solo 28 can i borrow Ult. Alien X for my series? Re: Wiki Wars You can be in it. Look for yourself next time you get on. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 11:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin I see you've been an admin for a little while now. Congratulations! I'm not sure how I missed it, though. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Quiestion How tall is Cannonbolt? [[User:Dan Tennyson|I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow!]] (Talk - Blog - ) 21:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE Quiestion Thank you. [[User:Dan Tennyson| I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow!]] (Talk - Blog - ) 22:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Who made you an admin? You are too new here for adminship. So who made you one? Sorry, but I might remove it for users like Ultimatehero.   i like apples 18:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Who made you and admin? That's weird. Anyway, your series isn't popular enough. We have 12 admins with you, and users like Ultimatehero need it more. Ancient and Brian are here before a long time, and their series are really popular. Sorry, but we have too many, I might remove your adminship. I don't want to sound a jerk and all, but we really have too many.   i like apples 11:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Can you go to this wiki I made and edit stuff? Do you like The Percolating Coffee Guy? If you don't I'll stomp on you as Waybig! So choose wisely. 23:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Ultimates of yours. Your ultimates are awesome! Can I use 3 of them? In this blog. Jonathan likes pie like it also 22:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Kid Buu's abilities can you help me with Kid Buu's abilities? I missed the episodes where it showed him Zombie-boy will get you! 21:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Noah 10 Crossover Would you like to do a crossover between Noah 10 and Dan 10? I like walking on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick. 19:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Sure! What should it be called? Maybe these... *NoaDan 10? *Dan and Noah: Team Omnitrix? Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 18:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Huge Crossover can I add Noah 10 in my huge crossover.I made a blog for it. Crossover Sure. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. What will be the title, and the plot? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, heck yeah! But I kinda don't like the title....lol. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:21, November 9, 2011 (UTC) SOLO HOW DO YOU MAKE THAT UPGRADE PIC ON YOUR USER PAGE? AND HOW DO U ADD THE HU TRIX SYMBOL ON UPGRADE?????????????!!!!!!!! --Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:42, November 30, 2011 (UTC) OH OK THEN. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :D I made ju a sprite :D I hunt aliens for my thanksgiving turkey! 02:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Adam I took care of the pics. He is my friend in real life, so I will tell him tomorrow. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Chaturn Youknow Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:07, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Awesum! I just played that game a while ago and I got 50000+! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you come to this Chat let me know if you can before going on. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 05:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Unpixel Can you teach me how to unpixel images for future reference? Thatssssss A Nicccccccce Ssssssssssssignature You Have! BOOM! 13:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Pixel Yeah thanks also Macaroni gave me a page to use, so thanks. Thatssssss A Nicccccccce Ssssssssssssignature You Have! BOOM! 17:03, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Squidstrictor I was trying to make a Squidstrictor unpixelations with the walkthrough you gave me (thanks, BTW) and I couldn't use white for the line tool since the background was already white. If I made the line black and didn't invert the colors, would it make a difference? Maybe you could post some photos that tells where some tools are and examples or something because that's my main prob. Thanks! :D (Insert screams of pain here) 18:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah So, I have Paint and Paint.NET, I am just having trouble, maybe a more detailed version of the walkthrough like a picture edited with red arrows and word saying: "1)-Select this tool (-->) and outline VERY CAREFULLY". That would be nice.(Insert screams of pain here) 18:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Walkthrough :D THANKS, MAN! :D I'm probably gonna just request Squidstrictor sometime, I'll just do a different one. P.S. I like Noah 10, but some of the episodes are partially canon rip-offs. Still cool! :D (Insert screams of pain here) 19:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC) The Battle to Save Wikia It has begun. Are you joining the series or not? If so, please put your sig where I have written your name. If not, don't respond to this. O. M. G. An Alien. Do they really exist? (Talk - Blog - ) 17:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Y U NO NOTICE ME ON ChAT Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I see what you did there You coloured Goku's face black and put Upgrade lines through it! Niiiicce! Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 13:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Batman I already did, but as a GIF. Thanks though! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 23:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat BAN What did I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 07:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Come back on chat please Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 00:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban Why did you ban me solo28? Kev72930 (Talk - Blog - ) 06:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I didnt realize that word in my story thanks. By the way have you read all of my stories. They are under "Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien" If you have read them. What do you think about them.